A Dragonborn Quest (Skyrim's Tales)
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: UA medievalfantasy. Sam et Dean, valeureux guerriers Nordiques, parcourent la contrée de Bordeciel déchirée par la guerre civile et le retour des Dragons, à la recherche d'un ouvrage qui pourrait bien les aider à vaincre le Seigneur Dragon. Mais leur route est semée d'embûches et leur quête semble compromise quand un voleur leur dérobe la clé de la Cité antique ! [OS léger Sabriel]


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Non je ne suis toujours pas inspirée pour un chapitre de HAH ou mes autres fictions SPN en cours. Navré, ça va revenir mais il me faut du temps pour trouver une bonne trame et la construire... Ce que je vous propose à la place aujourd'hui est d'un tout autre genre. J'avais envie de tester quelque chose de nouveau. Un UA medieval fantasy, un crossover Skyrim Supernatural.**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas Skyrim, pas d'inquiétude, j'ai fait en sorte que chaque mot emprunté de l'univers soit expliqué et ainsi vous pourrez découvrir un peu l'histoire du jeu et la culture nordique, très riche et intéressante.**

 **Pour résumer, on retrouve donc Sam et Dean en aventuriers et guerriers Nordiques, parcourant la contrée de Bordeciel déchirée par une guerre civile depuis que le Haut-Roi a été assassiné et envahie par les Dragons, qui avaient disparu depuis plusieurs siècles. Leur but est d'éradiquer la menace qu'ils représentent en tuant Alduin, le Seigneur des Dragons, le "Dévoreur Des Mondes". Dans ce chapitre, les deux frères partent en quête d'un ouvrage écrit par le dernier Enfant de Dragon qui pourrait bien les aider à vaincre Alduin. Mais leur chemin est semé d'embûches et leur quête semble compromise quand un voleur croise leur route et leur dérobe le seul moyen leur permettant d'entrer dans la Cité où semble se trouver l'ouvrage !**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 ** _[A lire avec une soundtrack de Skyrim en fond]_**

* * *

 **"The Thief And The Two Norhmen."**

 _Quête associée : Le bâton de Magnus._

 _Ere Quatrième. (4E 201)_

 _Quelque part en Bordeciel._ _Faillaise, auberge le Dard de l'abeille._

Le guerrier s'assoit lourdement à l'une des tables en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Son frère d'arme et de sang lui, prend le temps de détacher ses deux épées de sa ceinture et les pose contre le mur avant de s'asseoir plus élégamment, bien que ses articulations protestent vivement. Il s'autorise à son tour à souffler et à étendre ses longues jambes sous la table, laissant ses muscles se décontracter enfin, après cette longue journée durant laquelle il a dû leur infliger un effort continu et extrême.

Les deux frères ont les traits tirés. Leur petite expédition dans les ruines Dwemers de Mzulft les a laissé éreinté. Les vestiges des nains étant infestés de Falmers -des créatures elfiques féroces- et de sentinelles automates Dwemers encore en fonction, Samuel et Dean ont dû se battre avec hargne pour s'en débarrasser et se frayer un chemin à travers les galeries. Ils s'en sont toutefois plutôt bien tirés, récoltant seulement quelques bleus et deux ou trois coupures superficielles.

Dean, avachit contre le dossier en bois, laisse un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres.

-Quelle journée ! Taper sur ces fichus Falmers m'a ouvert l'appétit ! S'écrie joyeusement Dean.

Son cadet hausse les sourcils et fronce le nez, en signe de dégoût. La hache de son frère dégouline encore de sang et de...bouts de ces créatures répugnantes et malodorantes. Pas vraiment ce qu'il qualifierait ''d'ouvrir l'appétit''...

Le blond se penche en avant et pose ses coudes sur la table, le regard pétillant.

-Cette aventure périlleuse mérite bien une récompense. Renchérit-il.

-Tout est un prétexte à récompense pour toi, Dean. Lui lance Sam en roulant des yeux.

-Hey ! On a liquidé cinquante-quatre Falmers et une vingtaine de ces saletés de machines mortelles fabriquées par des nains qui ont disparus depuis l'Ère Première ! Ce n'est pas rien quand même. Et puis, la crème de la crème, c'est qu'on a pu récupérer le torque qui permet d'ouvrir la porte menant à la cité de Bromjunaar et donc au temple du Culte du dragon ! Tu imagines tout le savoir qu'on va pouvoir découvrir sur les dragons ? Les trésors qu'on va dénicher ?! Fait avec enjouement le blond tout en faisant tourner la clé entre ses doigts tout en observant les dragons en argent sculptés à ses extrémités.

-Dean ! Siffle Sam à voix basse en lui abaissant brutalement le bras. Cette ville est réputée pour être truffée de bandits, truands, voleurs et contrebandiers. Alors évite de te pavaner en agitant un artefact de valeur sous leurs yeux et leurs oreilles.

Sam avait jeté un oeil à la salle juste avant de prendre place à leur table et il peut encore sentir des regards sur eux. Il sait que c'est probablement parce qu'ils sont des étrangers que des regards curieux se posent sur eux mais il n'est jamais trop méfiant.

-Oh ça va, quel rabat-joie. Marmonne Dean.

Il pose toutefois la paume de sa main sur le torque pour le cacher des regards indiscrets ramène son bras à lui quand son cadet le libère.

Samuel se rassoit confortablement au fond de son siège et jette à nouveau un regard circulaire à la pièce. Ses yeux se posent sur un homme blond vêtu d'une tunique en cuir sombre attablé dans un coin de la salle. Ses yeux caramels sont tournés vers eux alors qu'il prend une gorgée de sa chope.

-Bref, Je suis sûre que la serveuse a hâte que je lui compte nos mérites. Reprend Dean.

Le Nordique termine sa tirade par un mouvement de sourcils suggestif, ce qui fait soupirer son cadet qui s'est reconcentré sur lui.

-Je comprends qu'on va passer la nuit ici ? Suppose ce dernier.

-On partira pour Blancherive demain matin. Acquiesce Dean.

Sam a hâte de rentrer et de retrouver sa couche chez leurs frères d'armes. Les Compagnons les ont accueilli et donné du travail lorsque les deux frères étaient arrivés en Bordeciel et alors qu'ils n'avaient plus rien. Ils sont maintenant comme une grande famille. Toutefois, le brun n'est pas mécontent de bénéficier d'une nuit de repos avant d'entamer une demie-journée de voyage à cheval.

-Il parait qu'il font le meilleur hydromel de toute la contrée. Ajoute Dean.

La serveuse se dirige enfin vers eux. Dean se pare de son plus beau sourire et Sam se mord la lèvre pour éviter de pouffer.

-Je vous sers quelques chose, me _ssss_ ieurs ? Leur demande d'une voix rauque et sifflante leur hôte.

Dean relève la tête et son sourire ce fane aussitôt, sous les yeux moqueurs de son cadet. Face à eux se tient l'aubergiste qui, à la grande déception du guerrier, se trouve être une argonienne, une espèce à l'apparence reptilienne. En somme, pas du tout son genre. Mais alors pas du tout. Il fait donc une croix dessus et se racle la gorge pour commander.

-Heu... Deux choppes d'hydromel.

- _Une_ , pour lui. Rectifie Sam avec un sourie aimable. Et un ragoût pour moi, merci.

-Ainsi que deux de vos chambres. Ajoute l'ainé.

L'argonienne s'éclipse et Dean lance un regard à son frère qui se retient de lui rire au nez depuis tout à l'heure.

-Cesse donc de te moquer de moi ! Pestifère-t-il. J'ai vu une autre femme qui doit bien être de bonne compagnie pour une nuit.

-Tu parles de Mjoll, la belle blonde en armure ? Tu sais qu'elle se fait appeler Mjoll la Lionne ? Lance Sam en haussant bien haut les sourcils.

-Quelle femme ! Se récrie son aîné. Une vraie guerrière, ça se tente, non ?

-Elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi. Ricane Samuel. Et son ami la suit comme son ombre. Bonne chance avec ça.

Dean se rembrunit mais ne lâche pas l'affaire pour autant.

-Bon puisque monsieur le courtisan de ces dames a décidé de passer la nuit à s'amuser, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à me laisser le torque. Il sera plus en sécurité avec moi.

-Bien sûr, monsieur le prude. Lui répond son frère en lui remettant l'artefact avec un sourire en coin.

Sam lui prend l'objet et le fourre dans sa besace en lui adressant son plus beau regard noir.

Et alors que leurs boisson et repas leurs sont servis, Sam suit des yeux la silhouette de l'homme blond qui sort de l'auberge, une capuche dissimulant son visage.

Après s'être sustenté, Sam délaisse son frère à ses activités nocturnes pour rejoindre sa chambre.

 **Oo* _Dovakhiin_ *oO **

La nuit est humide et noire à Faillaise. L'auberge est animée jusque tard, mais une fois arrivée à l'étage les bruits sont étouffés. Le plancher en bois grince sous ses pas aussi avance-t-il à pas de loup, se fondant silencieusement dans l'ombre. L'homme longe les couloirs et crochète la porte de la chambre de l'étranger avec facilité grâce aux acquis de son apprentissage à la Guilde des Voleurs. Sans un bruit, il se glisse dans la pièce et écoute la respiration du jeune guerrier nordique qui dort dans sa couche, dos à lui.

Son souffle est régulier et son épée repose contre le mur, à l'opposé du lit où il est couché. Le timing est parfait pour un vol en toute discrétion.

Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage masqué par sa capuche et il se dirige vers la commode sur lequel repose la besace du baroudeur.

Le voleur plonge ses mains dans le sac à la recherche d'un objet en particulier quand soudain... L'intrus s'immobilise.

Une lame de métal froid et tranchant se retrouve pressée contre sa gorge.

L'étranger, pas si endormi que ça, repousse les draps, se lève de sa couche entièrement habillé et vient se poster dans son dos. La lame de sa deuxième épée qu'il a gardé intelligemment avec lui suit le contour du cou du voleur pour venir lui retirer la capuche et dévoiler des cheveux blonds qui lui tombe dans la nuque.

-Tournes-toi, ordonne Sam.

Lentement, l'intrus pivote pour lui faire face, ses mains levées à hauteur de hanches, dévoilant son visage.

Le grand brun n'est pas surpris de redécouvrir le visage de l'homme qui était attablé non loin d'eux. Il ne s'est pas trompé en pensant que le petit blond les espionnait, son frère et lui.

-Laisses-moi deviner, c'est ça que tu cherchais ? Lui lance Sam avec un sourire victorieux en sortant le torque de sa tunique.

Le blond se fend d'un sourire malicieux qui illumine ses yeux d'une couleur ambrée.

-C'est gentil de me faciliter la tâche. Le remercie-t-il alors.

Le grand brun est futé de l'avoir piégé, le laissant venir jusqu'à lui après avoir découvert ses intentions mais il vient de commettre une erreur fatale, lui redonnant l'avantage.

Sam n'a pas le temps de réagir. Le blond, vif comme la foudre, plonge sa main dans sa tunique pour s'emparer d'une fiole qu'il jette à terre. Celle-ci se brise sous l'impact et libère une fumée qui aveugle Samuel. Le voleur en profite pour lui subtiliser l'artefact et lui donne un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle, avant de filer.

Le nordique tousse et grimace en se redressant avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre, percutant un mur au passage, pour voir le blond dévaler les escaliers.

Sam serre les dents et resserre sa prise sur la poignée de son épée avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Il descend les marches quatre à quatre, pousse les gens sur son passage et donne un grand coup d'épaule dans les portes de l'auberge pour en sortir. Son regard scanne rapidement la ville plongée dans la nuit avant d'apercevoir la silhouette du fuyard s'éloigner vers le sud. Samuel s'élance après lui et se met à traverser le marché, sprintant entre les étals. Il s'arrête brusquement lorsqu'il voit le voleur lui faire face, monté sur le rebord du pont, un regard énigmatique aux lèvres.

La main sur la garde de son épée, le souffle court et le cœur cognant contre sa cage thoracique, il s'approche lentement, se méfiant de ce que le blond pourrait bien tenter.

Ce dernier lui adresse un clin d'oeil et se laisse tomber en arrière, dans le vide. Le brun écarquille les yeux et se précipite au bord lorsque le blond disparaît et qu'un plouf se fait entendre.

Sam se penche par dessus bord et observe les eaux du canal, six ou sept mètres en contrebas, faire des vaguelettes là où le voleur est tombé. Ce dernier est nulle part en vue. Il s'est évanouit dans la nuit.

Le nordique ferme les yeux et lâche un profond soupir en se frottant le visage.

Il longe le bord et finit par trouver les escaliers qui permettent d'accéder aux pontons longeant les canaux. Il s'arrête en apercevant une flaque d'eau sur le rebord là où le voleur a dû remonter. Ses traces le conduisent jusqu'à une porte menant aux égouts de la ville.

Sam n'hésite que deux secondes avant d'entrer. Hors de question de laisser à ce sale bandit une chance de filer avec un artefact qu'ils ont eu tant de mal à récupérer avec son frère !

Les couloirs humides et âcres qu'emprunte Sam s'enfoncent sous la ville. Il comprend vite qu'il se trouve au milieu d'un système sous-terrain organisé en tunnels offrant une cachette parfaite et un véritable terrain de jeux pour les malfrats et les voleurs, mais aussi un réseau dédaléen complexe qui permet aux étrangers comme lui de s'égarer facilement.

Sam se félicite de s'être précipité dans la gueule du loup comme un idiot. Mais il est trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Il continue donc à avancer, sur ses gardes.

Le brun fit par entendre des voix et s'approche discrètement.

Il s'agit de deux hommes, l'un plutôt gringalet se fait appeler Sleipnir et ne porte pour toute arme que de petits couteaux. L'autre, plus imposant et plus vieux, du nom de Fenrir, est armé d'une hache. Ils ont l'avantage du nombre mais Sam pense qu'il a toute ses chances et il a l'effet de surprise.

Il s'apprête à lancer l'attaque quand un coup s'abat sur sa tête et il tombe à terre, inconscient.

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, le brun se relève en grimaçant, l'arrière de son crâne lui faisant un mal de chien, entouré de six personnes dont Sleipnir, Fenrir et le troisième gaillard qui l'a assommé par derrière. L'un d'eux se détache du groupe et le menace de sa lame.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? L'interroge-t-il.

Sam les dévisage tour à tour avec prudence. Ces types là n'ont pas l'air de plaisanter. Au vue de leurs tenues en cuir sombres similaires et de l'aménagement des lieux -tables, chaises, armes, et cibles d'entraînement- il devine qu'il vient de tomber dans le repère des voleurs qui contrôlent la ville. Il choisit ses mots avec soin avant de prendre la parole.

-Je cherche un homme. Blond, yeux ambrés, de petite taille. Répond doucement Sam, préférant la jouer honnête sans trop en dire. Il m'a... volé quelque chose qui m'est précieux. Je souhaite donc le reprendre... en discutant ?

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté en attendant une réponse. L'homme qui lui fait face tourne la tête vers ses compagnons et sourit avant de ranger sa dague dans son fourreau, ne se sentant apparemment pas en danger.

-Et tu t'es jeté dans la Souricière tout seul ? Je dois admettre que tu as du cran. Fait le voleur en croisant les bras, un brin admiratif. Ce que tu tiens à récupérer doit être plus précieux que ça valeur, peut-être ? Je ne peux pas te redonner ce que l'un des nôtres t'a pris étranger. Je ne connais rien de toi ni de tes intentions. Mais une discussion avec celui qui t'a volé est possible. Vous trouverez peut-être un arrangement, si tu y mets le prix.

Sam acquiesce, soulagé. Il a une chance de pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il a durement acquis, il compte bien la saisir.

-Vex, va chercher Loki. Demande le voleur à la femme qui se trouve à ses côtés.

-Brynjolf, Loki a fait ses affaires et est parti. Il n'a rien laissé. L'en informe-t-elle.

Brynjolf se tourne vers le nordique.

-Dans ce cas, je suis désolé, étranger. Il m'est impossible de t'aider plus.

 **Oo* _Dovakhiin_ *oO**

 _-Tu as quoi ?!_ Vitupère Dean, les sourcils froncés, en colère, alors que Sam lui explique le lendemain matin ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire. Répète Sam, fatigué et dégoûté de s'être fait avoir aussi aisément.

-Tu as laissé cette demie-portion te subtiliser l'artefact ?! Sérieusement Sam ? Mais par les neufs divins, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! Jure-t-il, excédé.

-Je ne l'ai pas **_laissé faire._** Je l'ai poursuivi jusque dans la guilde des voleurs, Dean. Ils ont bien failli me trancher la gorge ! Se récrie Sam en montant lui aussi d'un ton.

-Okay, okay. Tu sais quoi, on va oublier tout ça, et rentrer. De toute façon, tu as dit qu'il avait plié bagages. Il doit être déjà bien loin maintenant. Soupire Dean en chassant son désir d'aller à Bromjunaar d'un geste de la main.

-Quoi ? Tu veux rentrer après tous les efforts qu'on a dû fournir pour mettre la main sur ce torque ? Tu veux rire ? Attends. Et si... si ce type était parti là-bas ? Lâcha soudainement le cadet.

-Tu crois qu'il nous aurait pris la clé pour entrer dans la cité antique ?

-C'est une probabilité qu'on doit prendre en compte. S'il voulait vendre la clé il serait encore là. Hors il est parti, avec toutes ses affaires, sans un mot pour ses compagnons de guilde. Il a volé pour son propre compte, pas pour celle de la guilde et ses clients.

-Donc on fait quoi, on y va ? Suggéra le blond.

-Tu voulais aller à Bromjunaar. Alors on se rend à Bromjunaar.

L'aîné hoche la tête avec un sourire.

 _Que l'aventure commence._

 **Oo* _Dovakhiin_ *oO**

Les deux frères sellent leurs chevaux et montent en selle à l'aube avant de débuter leur long voyage vers les ruines de ce qui fut la capitale de Bordeciel, bien avant l'Ère Première et la Guerre Draconique. A cette époque, on vouait encore un culte aux dragons. Ces bêtes, très intelligentes, capables de parler, d'écrire leur propre langage et l'utilisant pour lancer une puissante magie connue sous le nom de Thu'um ou cris draconiques, étaient pratiquement éteints... Jusqu'en 4E 201, quand ils ont refait mystérieusement surface sur le continent. Sam et Dean n'étaient que des enfants quand leur mère avait péri lorsqu'un dragon avait attaqué et brûlé leur village. Leur père, lui, était mort quelques années plus tard au combat. Sam et Dean avaient appris à survivre seuls et s'étaient trouvé un toit à Blancherive, parmi les Compagnons. Depuis cette nuit de chaos durant laquelle ils ont perdu leur mère, Dean souhaite se venger en tuant Alduin, le seigneur des dragons.

Leur voyage les mène au coeur des montagnes, où de violentes rafales de neiges les accueillent. Sam resserre les fourrures autour de ses épaules pour se protéger du froid saisissant et plisse les yeux. Les ruines commencent à se dessiner à l'horizon, telle une silhouette fantomatique immense et terrifiante. Même les marchands les plus téméraires ne s'aventurent plus jusqu'en ces lieux inoccupés.

-On va laisser les chevaux ici et continuer à pieds ! S'écrie Dean, à seulement quelques mètres devant lui, mais levant la voix pour se faire entendre au milieu du blizzard qui s'abat sur eux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on tombe sur des trolls de neige et qu'on ne puisse pas redescendre sans montures !

Ils descendirent donc de cheval et continuèrent leur ascension, en restant aux aguets. Au bout de leur interminable marche au milieu de ruines enneigées, ils parviennent à localiser l'entrée de la cité antique.

-C'est ici, souffle le blond, un nuage de buée s'échappant de sa bouche à cause de l'air glacial qui les entoure. C'est la Porte Cérémonielle.

Devant eux se dresse une double porte gigantesque, les impressionnant tous deux. Les deux frères s'adressent un regard avant de s'en approcher. Dean lève une main et effleure le torque en argent.

-Tu avais raison. Lance le blond, surpris. Il est venu ici.

-Et il doit encore y être. Ajoute Samuel en dégainant une de ses épées.

Dean s'empare de sa hache et ils ouvrent tout deux la porte, avant de pénétrer dans les lieux, prêts à affronter les mille dangers qui les attendent à l'intérieur.

Les deux guerriers nordiques empruntent un couloir étroit qui débouche sur une grille fermée derrière laquelle se trouve un hall gigantesque. Des bruits de combat s'en échappe et Sam se presse contre la grille pour pouvoir observer la scène. Des dizaines de squelettes armés d'épée et d'arc ont pris vie et un homme, seul, se tient au milieu de cette armée et essaie tant bien que mal de les repousser.

-Dean. C'est lui. C'est le voleur. L'en informe Sam avant de voir une immense silhouette bouger au fond de la salle.

Il se rend compte que ce n'est pas les squelettes que Loki essaie de se débarrasser mais du dragon squelettique qui vient de sortir de terre.

Sam tourne la tête vers la gauche et aperçoit le mécanisme qui permet d'ouvrir et fermer la porte. Il comprend vite que le blond est coincé de l'autre côté de la grille sans possibilité de repli. Il est piégé.

Le nordique active alors le mécanisme et adresse un signe de tête à son frère.

-Allons faire tomber quelques têtes. Déclare-t-il sombrement.

Dean est déjà prêt pour la bataille. Les muscles bandés et son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, le nordique n'attend que ça. Il est né pour ça. Ils s'engouffrent tout deux dans le hall et se jettent sur l'armée de squelettes claquant férocement des dents. Sam pourfend celui qui se dresse devant le voleur qui vient de tomber à terre, blessé. Le grand brun leur débarrasse d'un second ennemi avant de lui jeter un regard.

-Tu vas tenir le coup ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. Lui répond le blond avec une grimace en lui faisant un signe de la tête en direction du squelette qui brandit son arme au-dessus de la tête de Sam qui se retourne vivement en sentant la présence dans son dos.

Il roule au sol au dernier moment pour éviter le coup et fauche le mort avec sa première épée avant de lui enfoncer le crâne avec sa seconde. Le brun vérifie ensuite que son frère s'en sort bien avant de se tourner entièrement vers le voleur. Celui-ci a relevé un pan de son tee-shirt et utilise un sort de soin pour refermer la plaie sanguinolente qui barre son abdomen.

- _De la magie... ?_ Souffle Sam, étonné.

-ça t'épate, hein, Gigantor ? Lui répond avec un sourire malicieux le blond. J'ai plein de tours dans ma manche.

Soudain, une boule feu rase la tête de Sam et va s'écraser sur le dragon squelettique auquel est en train de s'attaquer Dean. Samuel baisse la tête et brandit son épée vers la créature de feu appelée Atronach.

-Hey, doucement, il est avec moi. Je l'ai conjuré. S'empresse de lui expliquer le blond.

Sam se détend et lance au magicien voleur un regard venimeux.

-On en a pas fini. Le prévient-il en le pointant avec sa lame.

-Je l'ai bien compris. Mais pour l'instant, on a un plus gros souci à dégommer. Acquiesce-t-il en se relevant et en faisant des cercles avec son poignet, préparant un sort plus puissant à jeter à la tronche de la créature.

Les deux hommes se tournent vers leur ennemi commun et ensemble, ils se dressent face au dragon. Plus de squelettes se lèvent et les attaquent, mais les guerriers finissent par tous les renvoyer dans leur tombe.

Un dernier coup d'épée s'abat sur un squelette qui se disloque et s'écrase au sol, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière. Sam reprend son souffle. L'Atronach disparaît. Loki à un genou au sol et éponge la sueur et le sang qui coule sur son front. Dean fait voler le tas d'os d'un coup de pied et se dirige vers le voleur d'un pas déterminé. Sa hache s'arrête à deux millimètre de son cou. Loki relève la tête et fixe le nordique, le visage fermé, pas du tout impressionné.

-Toi. J'espère que tu as fait ta dernière prière car je vais t'envoyer dans l'Oblivion, que le dieu Arkay en soit témoin.

Sam rejoint son aîné et pose une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

-Dean, attends. Il a peut être des choses à dire...

Sam est interrompu par les gloussements du petit blond à leurs pieds.

-Waouh. Je suis impressionné, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que deux nigauds comme vous me poursuivraient jusqu'ici parce que je leur ai volé un torque. Leur lance-t-il. Non, vraiment, sans offense.

-Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel torque. C'est le seul qui permet d'ouvrir la Porte Cérémonielle. Et ce torque, on a eu beaucoup de mal à l'obtenir. Lui fait remarquer le brun.

-Attendez... Vous voulez dire que vous désiriez entrer ici ? S'exclame Loki en les désignant du doigt. Mais pourquoi faire ?!

Le voleur semble vraiment étonné. Ce qui vexe Dean qui appuie un peu plus le tranchant de sa hache contre sa carotide.

-Pourquoi ? On aurait pas le droit mais toi oui ?

-Bien sûr que vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Ce lieu est dangereux !

-Ouais ben, le dangereux, on connaît.

-Je vous pensais naïf mais là c'est pire, c'est de la stupidité. Crache le plus petit.

Samuel pose sa main sur le manche de l'arme de masse de son aîné impulsif pour qu'il l'abaisse, appelant au calme.

-Nous ...nous cherchons un livre. Lui répond Sam.

-Un _livre ?_

Loki ne semble pas convaincu et leur adresse une grimace moqueuse.

-Bon, je crois qu'on en a fini. S'impatiente Dean, s'apprêtant à lui trancher le cou.

Le voleur voyant sa fin approcher, commence à paniquer.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vous crois. Partez chercher ce livre si ça vous chante. Mais prenez moi avec vous.

Les deux frères le fixent, intrigués.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on a besoin de toi en plus ? On vient tout juste de te sauver les miches au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

-Ces ruines sont un véritable dédale ! Il sont remplis de pièges et de créatures hostiles ! Vous n'y arriverez pas sans moi ! Pas sans ma _magie_.

-Dean... Commence Sam.

-Sérieux Sam, ce type est un brigand, tu as confiance ? Il nous a volé une fois, il peut très bien recommencer, nous donner un coup de poignard dans le dos ou nous laisser crever au beau milieu de Bromjunaar quand on se fera attaquer !

Son cadet lève les yeux au ciel, fatigué d'entendre ses cris indignés.

-Je pense que ce Loki a ses raisons et qu'il sait des choses que l'on ne sait pas. Lâche-t-il quand Dean a fini de râler. C'est suffisant pour moi pour écouter ce qu'il à dire. Il est clair qu'il cache quelque chose. Alors parle.

Il se tourne donc vers le blond qui déglutit, l'oeil brillant, découvert. Loki a sous-estimé l'intellect du jeune homme et est maintenant obligé de se révéler.

-Pourquoi avoir volé le torque ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? L'interroge le cadet, curieux de connaître ses raisons.

-... Très bien. Cède finalement le voleur. En vérité je ne suis pas un voleur. Enfin, pas à la base. Mon nom est Gabriel et je suis un mage. J'ai appris la magie à l'académie de Fortdhiver. Récemment, des événements... Malheureux se sont produits au sein de notre communauté. Lorsque notre groupe d'apprentis-mage a découvert l'Oeil de Magnus dans les ruines de Saarthal, un mage renégat du nom de Lucifer a voulu s'approprier les pouvoirs de cet artefact très puissant. Ça s'est avéré catastrophique, déclenchant une série d'anomalies magiques, tuant au passage notre Archimage Michael. J'ai perdu des proches. Des amis. Des frères.

Son regard est brillant de regrets et de colère. Sam sait qu'il est sincère. Qu'il ne leur raconte pas de bobards.

-La seule arme est connue pouvant contrôler l'Oeil est le bâton de Magnus. Alors je suis parti, laissant les mages restants contenir la puissance dévastatrice de l'Oeil. Ce bâton se trouve ici, au Bromjunaar. Mais pour entrer il me fallait la clé. Sans elle, il est impossible d'entrer dans la cité. J'ai alors intégré la guilde des voleurs de Faillaise afin d'apprendre l'art de l'infiltration, le maniement des armes, le crochetage, l'espionnage... En même temps j'utilisais les réseaux des voleurs pour trouver des informations quant à l'emplacement du torque. J'ai appris qu'il était dans les ruines Dwemers de Mzulft. Alors quand je vous ai vu arriver avec vos grosses bottes et vos armes, brandissant le torque entre vos mains... L'occasion était trop belle. Vous étiez là au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Dean a posé sa hache à ses pieds. Il croise les bras et le fixe d'un regard froid, insensible -stéréotype de la vraie bonne brute Nordique- et méfiant. Le blond a entendu des histoires pas très glorieuses sur l'académie de Fortdhiver. Ces mages ont une sérieuse tendance à la destruction et aux cataclysmes, aussi s'en méfie-t-il. Gabriel le défie du regard avant de continuer sous l'air plus compatissant et réceptif du cadet. Peut-être a-t-il une chance de le convaincre, lui.

-Écoutez, je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Mais nos intérêts convergent. Nous pourrions faire cette expédition ensemble. Leur proposa-t-il en se relevant doucement. Je peux vous aider à trouver ce livre que vous cherchez et vous m'aidez à mettre la main sur ce bâton. Nous trois contre les forces obscures de Bromjunaar. Ça ne vous tente pas ?

-Avec un avorton comme toi ? Lui lance Dean avec un rictus.

-Je suis un atout. Le temple dans lequel vous voulez vous rendre ? C'est un immense labyrinthe ! Il sert d'entraînement pour les Archimages. Il est truffé de pièges, de sorts et de morts-vivants Draugrs. Je vous le propose à nouveau : Ma magie et mon intellect ; Vos gros bras et vos lames d'acier. Ensemble, nous aurons plus de chance de réussir notre quête. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?

-C'est d'accord. Accepte Samuel en jetant un regard à son frère, lui défendant de la ramener.

L'aîné des nordiques ramasse donc sa hache sans un mot et ils entament leur périlleuse aventure au sein de la cité antique, se débarrassant des Draugrs et déjouant les pièges magiques se dressant sur leur route.

 _ **Oo*Dovakhiin*oO**_

Le trio descend dans un tunnel et s'arrête face à une porte entièrement recouverte de glace translucide. La hache de Dean se fiche dedans, mais ne parvient même pas à la fissurer tellement elle est dure comme du roc.

-Vous voyez, vous avez besoin de moi. Lâche le mage au grand déplaisir de Dean, qui renifle et s'écarte pour lui laisser place.

Gabriel retrousse ses manches et s'approche de la glace pour la faire fondre avec un sort de feu.

Samuel observe le processus avec fascination. Bientôt, la couche de glace se liquéfie et un passage se forme.

Alors qu'ils avancent prudemment à travers les décombres de l'ancienne capitale, Dean ouvrant la voie, Sam se tourne vers le mage.

-Je suis désolé. Souffle-t-il attirant l'attention du blond, qui hausse un sourcil interrogatif. Pour...pour les proches que tu as perdu, je veux dire.

Gabriel lui adresse un bref sourire en remerciement.

-Elle s'appelait Kali. C'était une maître mage très douée.

-Que s'est-il passé... ?

-Lucifer s'est emparé de l'Oeil de Magnus en se croyant assez puissant pour contrôler son pouvoir mais il avait tort. L'Oeil a provoqué une tempête accompagnée d'anomalies magiques dans toute l'académie et ses alentours, jusque dans Fortdhiver. Michael et Kali se sont battus vaillamment. On a fait tout notre possible. On _fait_ tout notre possible...

-Je n'en doute pas. Et nous qui pensions que les mages n'étaient que des "idiots naïfs semant catastrophes et chaos sur leur passage".

-Et moi qui pensais que les Nordiques n'étaient tous que des "rustres barbares insensibles et sans cervelle". Répond Gabriel avec un sourire en coin amusé.

-Merci, je suppose...? Répond Sam, incertain quant à savoir s'il s'agit ou non d'un compliment.

-On est pas _que_ des catastrophes ambulantes. Rajoute le blond entre ses dents avant de se racler la gorge.

ça a au moins le mérite de faire sourire le grand brun.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclame soudain Dean, à l'arrêt, sur ses gardes.

Gabriel et Sam se tournent vers le guerrier en armure lourde et aperçoivent trois silhouettes fantomatiques en train de discuter tout en s'éloignant dans un des couloirs.

-Gabriel... ? L'interroge Sam, main sur son épée.

-Michael... Murmure le blond en reconnaissant le visage du défunt Archimage. Ce sont les fantômes des apprentis-mages... Ils nous montrent la voie.

Gabriel leur emboîte le pas sans se poser plus de question, complètement obnubilé. Sam et Dean n'ont d'autre choix que de le suivre.

-Oh le nain, tu nous expliques ? Grogne l'aîné de deux frères.

-A l'époque où Michael n'était encore qu'un apprenti, il est venu faire une fouille dans le labyrinthe avec d'autres élèves afin d'en étudier les vestiges. Ils ont sous-estimés la dangerosité des lieux et tous ses compagnons à l'exception de ces deux là se sont fait tuer. Mais à la fin... Lui seul est ressorti vivant de Bromjunaar et est revenu à l'Académie.

Le mage sent une main se refermer sur son épaule et il pivote sous la poigne de fer de Sam. Son regard est intransigeant.

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dit pas ?

-... En arrivant à la dernière salle de la crypte, les survivants ont du affronter un Prêtre-Dragon.

-Je croyais que ces Prêtres-Dragon avaient disparu ? Fait remarquer Dean.

-A la fin de la Guerre Draconique, ils se sont réfugiés dans leur temple et sont devenus, après leur mort, de redoutables gardiens.

-C'est ce qui nous attend là-bas ? Devine Sam. Le fantôme d'un Prêtre-Dragon ?

La pomme d'Adam du mage blond s'agite sous sa peau et il acquiesce sombrement.

-Morokei. Beaucoup trop puissant pour être vaincu, Michael a dû convaincre ses deux acolytes de rester derrière en maintenant une barrière magique empêchant ainsi le Prêtre-Dragon de se déplacer et sceller ses pouvoirs. Finit-il de leur raconter.

Ils finissent par atteindre la salle. Morokei est prisonnier dans une bulle magique continuellement alimentée par les fantômes des deux apprentis mage. Les Nordiques observent la scène du haut des escaliers de pierres, impressionnés.

-Non, non, non ! Peste Gabriel en s'avançant vers Morokei, faisant sursauter ses coéquipiers.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Dean, s'attendant à ce qu'un truc mauvais leur tombe dessus à tout moment.

-Je savais que Morokei possédait le bâton de Magnus. Mais je m'attendais à le trouver dans sa tombe... Ou dans un coffre ! Pas entre ses mains, enfermé avec lui ! Leur explique-t-il en désignant de la main le Prêtre-Dragon.

-ça veut dire... Commence Dean avec effroi.

-Qu'il va falloir le libérer et l'affronter. Complète Sam.

 _ **Oo*Dovakhiin*oO**_

-Okay, comment on procède ? Demande Dean alors qu'ils sont tous les trois réunis au centre de la pièce.

-Pour libérer Morokei, il faut d'abord tuer les fantômes des deux apprentis mages.

-Et ensuite ? On lui balance tout ce qu'on a ? Fait le grand blond.

-Je lui balance tout ce que je peux à la figure. Vous, vous vous jetterez sur lui à la première occasion pour le tailler en pièce, son point faible, c'est le corps à corps, tapez fort et vite. Mais attention, c'est un mage très puissant. Sa magie se régénère cent fois plus vite et il peut se téléporter. Évitez de vous faire toucher. Je vous couvrirais.

D'un commun accord, ils se séparent et grimpent sur les promontoires où sont juchés les deux gardiens de la prison de Morokei. Sitôt achevés, le Prêtre-Dragon reprend vie et les prend pour cible. Gabriel attaque le premier et lui envoie ses sorts de destruction, en s'aidant de son Atronach pour nourrir le feu. Morokei affaiblit ses attaque et réplique aussitôt avec un sort de foudre.

-Maintenant ! S'écrie le mage en se protégeant derrière une barrière magique.

Dean et Sam, qui se sont glisser dans le dos de Morokei, accourent vers lui et le pourfende de leurs lames. Leur ennemi est toutefois plus rapide et se téléporte avant de les viser. Les deux frères roulent sur les côtés pour esquiver son attaque. Gabriel revient à la charge et les guerriers nordiques saisissent leurs chances dès qu'elles se présentent.

Gabriel ne peut empêcher un sourire hilare étirer le coin de ses lèvres en voyant Dean tourner en bourrique, en courant à droite, puis à gauche, en haut des escaliers puis en bas, suivant les téléportations de Morokei pour essayer de lui taper dessus avec sa grosse hache.

Les aventuriers finissent cependant par fatiguer. Ils ne tiendront pas bien longtemps dans cette cadence.

Dean finit par se prendre la foudre et s'écrase par terre, son arme lourde glissant sur le sol loin de lui. Sam est repoussé violemment par une onde de choc et percute le mur derrière lui. En voyant ses deux compagnons à terre, Gabriel décide d'accélérer les choses. Il saute du promontoire pour atterrir sur le pont sur lequel se trouve Morokei et le charge avec son poignard de voleur. Le Draugr pare ses coups avec le bâton de Magnus, et le repousse avec une onde de choc puissante, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Plié en deux, le souffle coupé, le mage blond se redresse, les yeux assombris.

-Okay. Cette fois c'est trop. Déclare-t-il, en relevant ses manches et en tournant ses paumes vers le ciel. Poussez-vous ! Crie-t-il aux guerriers en contrebas qui s'aident à se relever.

Les pupilles ambrées du blond s'illuminent et il récite quelques mots dans la langue draconique avant de lancer son sort sur Morokei. La force du sort fait trembler les murs et créé des étincelles qui illuminent la pièce comme en plein jour. Dean et Sam se précipitent à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se mettre à l'abri.

Une explosion retentit et le Prêtre-Dragon finit par rendre son dernier cri d'agonie avant que son âme rejoigne l'Oblivion.

Sam s'empresse de rejoindre le mage pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours en vie. Ce dernier se penche au dessus de la dépouille de Morokei pour s'emparer du bâton de Magnus et se tourne vers le guerrier Nordique.

-On a réussi. Souffle-t-il, avec un sourire victorieux sur son visage fatigué.

 _ **Oo*Dovakhiin*oO**_

Gabriel ouvre un coffre et attrape un ouvrage ancien et rare qu'il dépoussière avant de le tendre à Samuel.

-C'est ce que vous cherchiez ?

-Oui, merci. Le remercie le brun avec un sourire sincère et tendre auquel Gabriel répond.

Le trio fouille les quelques coffres qui se trouvent dans la salle. Ils prennent ce qui les intéresse avant de finalement sortir de la cité et redescendre en direction de l'abri où se trouve leur monture.

-Bon, j'espère que c'est sans rancune, les gars. Leur lance Gabriel en se tournant vers eux.

Sam ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand un cri effroyable surgit du ciel. Une immense silhouette se dessine derrière les nuages. Les Nordiques ont à peine le temps de prévenir le mage que celui-ci sent une douleur vive lui vriller le dos. Il se retrouve soudain en train de flotter dans les airs à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la terre ferme avant que la chose ailée qui le tient entre ses griffes ne le relâche. Le blond chute alors et percute le sol durement avant de rouler dans la neige sur quelques mètres à cause de la pente. Quand son pauvre corps s'immobilise enfin, sa vision est obscurcie et il voit les deux Nordiques dégainer leurs armes et se jeter sur le dragon.

- _FUS-RO-DAH !_

Il finit par perdre connaissance.

 _ **Oo*Dovakhiin*oO**_

Gabriel cligne des yeux et tourne sa tête encore lourde de sommeil sur le côté. Son regard croise celui de Sam, assit au bord de sa couche. Celui-ci s'affaire à essorer un linge dans une bassine d'eau chaude et à essuyer le sang séché sur la peau du blond.

-Hey, le salut-il avec un petit sourire, comment tu te sens ?

Le mage émet un grognement comme toute réponse et essaie de se redresser sur ses coudes.

-Ne te lève pas, tu es encore faible. Lui conseille Sam en posant une main sur son épaule et en le repoussant doucement mais fermement contre le matelas. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tiens, avale ça.

Le guerrier débouche une potion de soin et l'approche de ses lèvres. Gabriel redresse la tête comme il peut. Sam l'aide d'une main dans sa nuque et lui fait boire l'intégrité de la fiole.

Le mage blessé se rallonge ensuite, une grimace déformant les traits de son visage. Son corps meurtri le fait atrocement souffrir. Il a réussi sur la route du retour à utiliser son sort de soin pour réparer ses os brisés mais il n'a pas eu assez de force et de magie pour refermer toutes ses plaies et s'était à nouveau évanouit sur le cheval de Samuel. Ce sale dragon l'a bien amoché. Il a planté ses griffes bien profondément dans ses chairs, lui lacérant le dos et le ventre. En attendant qu'il récupère des forces, Sam s'est donc occupé de ses blessures, les nettoyant et les bandant.

-Je vais te changer tes bandages. Lui sort d'ailleurs le brun, en se levant pour aller préparer un baume.

Gabriel jette un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouve est plutôt spacieuse. Les armes et la côte de mailles du guerrier repose contre une commode sur laquelle repose le bâton de Magnus. Sur le bureau auquel travaille Sam se trouve tout un tas d'ingrédients, de fioles et de bouquins. Il y a une armoire ouverte dans laquelle s'entassent pèle-mêle les affaires de Sam et une cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépite, réchauffant doucement la pièce. A travers la fenêtre, le mage observe la neige tomber abondamment.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demande-t-il alors, un frisson parcourant le haut de son corps non couvert par les couvertures en peau de bêtes.

-A Vendeaume. Dean et moi y avons acheté ce manoir. Nous y stockons tout un tas de choses.

Gabriel suit des yeux le jeune homme et l'observe écraser les plantes dans un état de semi-conscience. Lorsque le guerrier reprend place au bord de sa couche, il se sent déjà un peu mieux et plus éveillé. La potion est en train d'agir sur son organisme.

Il le laisse faire quand il retire les pansements et applique l'onguent sur ses plaies délicatement avant de prendre soin de les recouvrir avec des bandages propres.

-Tu es doué avec tes mains. Remarque le mage en souriant.

Sam relève la tête et le scrute de ses yeux émeraude, comme pour chercher à savoir s'il est sérieux ou s'il se moque de lui. Il ne trouve cependant dans ses yeux qu'une lueur reconnaissante.

-Tu sais te battre avec des épées, tu te sers de ta tête intelligemment, tu as même des compétences en alchimie et tu arrives à m'empêcher de me vider de mon sang, complète-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas faire ?

-Il y a bien des choses que je ne sais pas faire. La magie, par exemple.

-Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un très bon mage. Lui assure Gabriel.

Sam lâche un rire et secoue la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

-Bon, ça fera l'affaire le temps que tu puisses toi-même te soigner. Déclare-t-il après avoir fini.

-Dis, je ne vais pas me mettre à cracher du feu ou à me transformer en dragon, hein ?

Le Nordique hausse les sourcils très haut et le fixe comme s'il est en train de lui pousser des cornes et des écailles.

-Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que tu as des pulsions bestiales, du genre, tu as envie de me mordre ou brûler tout une ville ? L'interroge-t-il.

-Peut-être bien le premier... Avoue le blond, l'air taquin.

Ils rient tout deux mais le mots de Gabriel ne sont pas innocent. Lorsque que Samuel tire sur les couvertures afin de recouvrir le torse nu du blond, ce dernier pose sa main sur la sienne en le fixant avec intensité. Sam lui lance un regard interrogatif.

-Merci...Sam. Souffle-t-il doucement.

Les deux hommes se fixent un moment avant que leur visage ne se rapprochent. Sam se penche et finit par rencontrer les lèvres du mage. Lorsqu'il s'écarte et se redresse, leur regard est plongé l'un dans l'autre.

Il se mentirait à lui-même s'il disait qu'il n'était pas attiré par l'homme couché dans le lit.

Il déglutit péniblement en sortant de sa contemplation et détourne le regard. Le mage peut sentir son hésitation, et il ne compte pas le laisser se défiler aussi facilement.

Une de ses mains attrape un pan de son haut en lin afin de s'aider à s'asseoir. Lentement, avec précaution, le blessé se redresse, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage du brun.

-Tu n'es pas encore remis... Murmure Sam, lui ayant déjà interdit plus tôt de se relever.

-Je vais bien... Réplique Gabriel bien qu'il lui faut quelques secondes pour que les douleurs musculaires se taisent et que sa tête cesse de tourner.

-Tu dis ça parce que le baume et la potion ont endormi la douleur.

-Mais ils ne font rien pour me réchauffer, _eux_. Glisse le plus petit en frottant sa tête contre son épaule. Et j'ai froid...

Sam tourne la tête vers lui. Le mage vient brosser ses lèvres lascivement avec sa bouche, tout en glissant une main baladeuse sous son haut afin de venir caresser les abdominaux du plus grand.

Le brun serre les dents avant de finalement céder quelques seconde plus tard. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller. Le contact des mains sur sa peau et ses lèvres dans son cou le fait frémir et réveille ses sens. Il se tourne vers le mage et pose sa main sur sa joue avant de venir l'embrasser avec un peu plus de force et de passion que le premier qu'ils ont échangé. Gabe bascule vers l'arrière et se retrouve à nouveau allongé sur le petit lit. Samuel se déchausse et le matelas grince alors qu'il grimpe dessus, montant à califourchon sur lui. Il s'appuie sur le bras posé auprès de la tête de son blond pour se pencher au-dessus de lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Il grimace et prend une respiration sifflante quand les mains du mage se posent sur ses hanches. Le plus petit se fige et jette un oeil en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Tu es blessé aussi. Remarque-t-il en haussant un sourcil, son regard se reposant sur son visage, lequel est peint une douleur qu'il s'évertue à refouler.

-Ce n'est rien. Lui assure Sam.

-...

Gabriel tend une main et commence à soigner l'impressionnant ecchymose qui colore sa hanche en bleu avec sa magie. Il est cependant vite arrêté par Sam, qui attrape son poignet et le ramène près de sa tête.

-Arrête. Ordonne-t-il fermement. Garde tes forces.

- _Très bien_. Cède le mage, à contre-coeur.

Sam libère sa main et Gabe vient la poser au creux de sa nuque pour attirer le jeune homme dans un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci fait glisser sa main le long de ses flancs, caressant l'épiderme frissonnant sous la pulpe de ses doigts tout en évitant ses blessures. Ses lèvres descendent dans son cou, frôlant la peau tendre et sensible. Gabriel gémit en basculant la tête en arrière, lui laissant tout l'accès à son cou. Satisfait, Sam continue son exploration, déposant des petits baisers le long de sa clavicule. Il aspire la peau entre ses lèvres faisant se cambrer son très prochain amant. Sa grande main calleuse se glisse dans le bas de son dos, maintenant leurs bassins collés ensemble. Gabriel bouge sous chaque baiser et suçon, faisant frotter leurs bas ventre, stimulant leur virilité.

Quand Sam atteint enfin son ventre, le mage tremblant de désir sous lui, le brun se redresse et retire son haut en le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant ses muscles finement dessinés. Gabriel en profite pour le dévorer des yeux avant qu'il ne vienne s'occuper de son pantalon et que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Sam est d'une tendresse et une passion infinie, à la grande et agréable surprise du mage. Ils prennent tout leur temps, comme si le temps s'était figé pour eux.

 ** _Oo*Dovakhiin*oO_**

Leur corps emmêlés à moitié couverts par les couvertures, Gabriel observe le feu crépiter faiblement dans le foyer, sa tête reposant sur le torse de Sam. Celui-ci fourrage doucement les cheveux du blond, tout en observant la tempête de neige qui s'abat dehors, sur Vendeaume.

Le mage fait bouger ses doigts pour raviver les flammes. Satisfait de voir sa magie rechargée, il baisse les yeux sur l'ecchymose de son amant et passe sa main dessus pour le guérir. Les cellules de sa peau se reconstruisent et retrouvent leur couleur d'origine. Sam soupire de bien-être quand il finit et caresse ses cheveux tendrement.

-C'est le dragon qui t'a fait ça ? L'interroge le blond en passant ses doigts sur la hanche pour contrôler l'efficacité de son sort.

La peau est parfaitement lisse, aucune cicatrice n'est visible.

-Il était coriace, mais on s'en est occupé. Lui assure le brun.

Le mage se redresse sur un coude et le fixe les sourcils froncés.

-Comment... ?

Sam se redresse à son tour en se léchant les lèvres, le regard fuyant.

-Je le savais. Avant de perdre connaissance, je l'ai entendu. Le cri draconique. C'est ce que vous étiez venus chercher pas vrai ? Les mots de puissances. Les ouvrages des anciens sur les dragons.

Samuel le fixe. Le regard qu'il lui adresse ne trompe pas, Gabriel a vu juste.

-Vous êtes les Enfants de Dragons. Conclut-il, sûr de lui à présent. Oh, par les neufs, je savais que tu étais spécial. La prophétie était donc vraie. Des _Enfants de Dragon_ !

- _Dean_. Rectifie le guerrier. _Dean_ est l'Enfant de Dragon. C'est lui qui a le Don de la Voix. Pas moi.

-Mais vous êtes frères, non ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est dans le sang ?

-Et dans l'âme. Je suppose que je n'ai pas hérité de ça non plus... Je suis incapable de parler et d'apprendre spontanément la langue des Dragons, encore moins d'absorber leur âme, contrairement à Dean. Notre mère s'est fait tué par un dragon. Il a brûlé notre village. J'étais trop petit à l'époque pour m'en souvenir précisément. Mais Dean... ça a été un traumatisme... Tout ce qu'il veut maintenant, s'est exterminer les Dragons jusqu'au dernier. Je suppose que ça a joué, en réveillant son Don. Explique Sam en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es spécial Sam. Conteste le blond en le regardant bien en face. Dean a peut-être le Don de la Voix mais ce n'est qu'un bourrin qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que taper-

Sam se racle la gorge.

-Ok je vais trop loin. Mais tout ça pour dire que tu es le cerveau, tu es son guide. Tu es très intelligent Sam. Ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'as juste qu'une belle gueule.

Un sourire fugace traverse ses lèvres. Gabriel n'a pas le Don de la Voix, mais bien celle de la belle parole. Pourtant il lui en est reconnaissant, il lui redonne du courage et de la valeur. Il fait toujours tout son possible pour venir en aide à Dean, lui être utile. Mais il n'est pas son grand frère, il n'est pas Enfant de Dragon. Parfois, il ne peut rien faire. Parfois, il ne se sent pas à la hauteur. Alors il se plonge plus encore dans les bouquins et l'entraînement pour monter en compétence. Voilà à quoi se résume sa vie. La chasse aux dragons. Dean est dans son élément, Sam par contre... Mais Gabriel voit un grand potentiel en lui. Il s'est qu'il a un grand avenir devant lui. Une vie à forger. Et ce ne sera pas dans l'ombre de son frère. Pas _que_ en tout cas. Sa route sera différente.

-Tu es spécial, à mes yeux. Ajoute le mage avec un sourire affectueux.

Le sourire qui illumine le visage du guerrier est plus resplendissant que le dernier et le garçon se penche pour voler à son amant un baiser avant de l'étreindre, l'entourant de ses bras musclés avec une infime douceur. Gabriel se love contre lui, au chaud.

 _ **Oo*Dovakhiin*oO**_

Le beau brun est encore endormi lorsque Gabriel se lève pour se préparer. Il est en train de finir d'enfiler sa tunique de mage lorsqu'il ouvre enfin l'oeil.

-Gabriel... ? Marmonne-t-il, encore dans le brouillard.

Le blond se tourne vers lui et lui adresse un sourire après avoir fini de régler la longueur de ses manches -trop longues. Samuel se redresse en clignant des yeux et en se frottant le visage, la couverture glissant sur ses hanches.

-Waoh, maintenant tu ressembles à un vrai mage. Fait-il en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, surpris par le changement vestimentaire.

-N'est-ce pas ? Il était temps de jeter ces vieux haillons de rôdeur de toute façon.

-ça te va bien. Lui avoue-t-il.

Un silence gêné tombe dans la chambre, brisé bien vite par Sam.

-Tu t'en vas, c'est ça ? Lui demande-t-il bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse et qu'il en aie un pincement au coeur.

-Je le dois. Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas. Répond le mage, les lèvres pincées, peiné de devoir partir si vite.

Sam hoche la tête, compréhensif. Gabriel prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, et s'empare du bâton de Magnus puis se dirige vers la porte. Mais il change d'avis et se tourne à nouveau vers le Nordique.

-Tu sais... Si tu veux passer à l'Académie un jour, quand toute cette histoire sera finie bien sûr, les portes sont grandes ouvertes. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un tas d'ouvrages intéressants. Notre bibliothèque regorge de savoir. Je pourrais sans doute te dégoter quelques livres anciens sur les Dragons et comment les apprivoiser. Plaisante-t-il à moitié, faisant rire le brun. Et puis... Tu pourras peut-être prendre quelques leçons si tu en as envie. Apprendre deux ou trois sorts de destructions ou d'altération, ça peut toujours servir.

Sam acquiesce silencieusement, gardant bien en tête cette invitation. Oui, il en avait très envie. Et s'il le pouvait il accompagnerait même Gabriel tout de suite.

-Merci. Lâche-t-il lorsque Gabriel s'apprête à partir.

-Je te l'ai dit Gigantor, tu ferais un très bon mage. Tu es doué. ça ne te sera pas bien difficile. Lui lance-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

-Bon courage. Lui lance le guerrier.

-Débarrassez-vous de ces fichus dragons, vous voulez bien ?

Sam sourit et le mage lui retourne son son sourire avant de sortir et affronter le froid mordant, prenant la direction de Fortdhiver.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !**

 **Si vraiment ça vous à plu et que j'ai du temps à tuer, j'ai déjà quelques idées pour un d'autres OS pouvant faire suite à celui-ci, notamment avec Dean en duo avec Castiel, dans une nouvelle quête ou bien l'arrivée de Dean et Sam en Bordeciel, lors du retour des Dragons.**

 _ **See you.**_


End file.
